1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for closing the top side flaps of a box having folding flaps, to be employed in a cardboard box closing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Machines are known which are capable of performing in rapid succession the closing of the top end flaps and then that of the top side flaps of a cardboard box with open top flaps before application of a sealing adhesive tape along the slit separating the side flaps folded in the closing position.
To close the side flaps the machines usually employ a device formed of a pair of helical guides which, upon meeting the side flaps, bring about their progressive movement to the closing position.
An existing problem for said device is its adaptation not only to the varying height but also to the varying width of the boxes which problem results in varying height of the flaps in their erect position.
This problem makes necessary adjustment of the distance between the two helical guides in addition to the usual regulation of height. As a result there is a loss of time each time the box width changes and hence an undesirable reduction of production rate.